Frostbite (UK)
For the American BattleBots Competitor, see FrostBite (US). Frostbite is a Heavyweight robot that competed in the 2017 Series of Robot Wars. It is a fully invertible robot made of tubular steel and six millimetre polycarbonate with a frosted design. It has a 600mm spinning bar, running at 2,000 revolutions per minute as well as 24 volt mobility scooter gearboxes. Robot History Robot Wars 2017 Frostbite competed in Episode 4, where they faced long-time veteran Supernova, as well as fellow newcomer HIGH-5, and Wyrm. The team entered the arena with a custom blanket covering up their robot, removing it in their 'hero shot'. The battle started, and Frostbite evaded the action in order for its bar to reach full spinning speed. However, it was too cumbersome, and Supernova broadsided it, throwing shards of polycarbonate across the arena, and slicing Frostbite's tyre. This significantly hindered Frostbite's mobility, but it was still capable of moving away from Supernova, while HIGH-5 broke down, and Wyrm immobilised itself. Although its bar spinner had stopped, and Frostbite's wheel was falling apart, it was left victorious, as Supernova left it alone until cease was called. Team Frostbite returned to the pits to investigate the damage their robot had sustained. Although the armour was shredded, Frostbite was mostly intact due to the amount of space between its armour and internals. This allowed it to re-enter the arena for another encounter with Supernova. The team applied an extra 12mm polycarbonate panel to the back of the robot, to protect its wiring from the powerful flywheel. Once again, Frostbite avoided Supernova at the start of the battle in an effort to reach maximum spinning speeds, although it drove over the floor flipper in the process, throwing it up before Frostbite challenged Supernova, and in a clash between the two weapons, Frostbite came off worse, but survived the attack. Frostbite was less fortunate in Supernova's next attack, and Frostbite's side panel was blown apart, also disabling one of Frostbite's wheels. Frostbite turned away, but Supernova's follow-up attack obliterated the armour of Frostbite, and even tore away its spinning bar. Frostbite was immobilised, but Supernova continued to attack, ripping away its back panel, and even after 'cease' was called, Shunt punched through the top armour of Frostbite, and pulled the lift off. Off-screen, Sir Killalot also picked up Frostbite and dropped it in the pit, leaving the robot from Kingston Grammar School in a dismal position to remain in the competition. Frostbite returned to the pits, and the team discovered that even beyond the copious external damage, Frostbite's internal drive motors had also been destroyed, and the team did not own any spares to replace it. Although Frostbite was intended to face fellow bar spinner Ironside3 in its next battle, but the team had already conceded moments after leaving the arena. The broken Frostbite withdrew from the competition, and it was replaced by Wyrm. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots from Schools or Universities